The present invention concerns threaded connections for tubular members or pipe, such as pipe used in the production of gas and/or oil. More particularly, the present invention concerns threaded connections for pipe used in high pressure environments.
The thread interference connection of the invention obtains a seal over substantially the full length of the threaded surface as compared to a seal obtained over a very short length of the threads as in some other type connections.
In operations connected with the production of oil/gas from underground reservoirs it is necessary to use sections of pipe which are connected together in a fluid tight relation to form a conduit for the production fluids. This pipe is usually under pressure and tension or compression which imposes considerable loads on the connection between the pipe sections. Such loads make difficult the prevention of leakage of production fluids through the connections. The present invention is a threaded connection designed to provide a fluid-tight connection that will not leak when subjected to high fluid pressures and tension or compression.